The present invention relates to change-over switches for use in switching high frequency electric signals. More particularly, the invention is concerned with slide type change-over switches having good internal electromagnetic isolation characteristics and thus suitable for use in the switching of high frequency electric circuits, e.g. for selectively connecting an antenna (referred to as ANT), video tape recorder (referred to as VTR) or a TV game appliance to a television receiver (referred to as TV).
Such change-over switches of the slide type for use in high frequency electric circuits have been proposed which include means for preventing leakage or radiation of electromagnetic energy between an output terminal and the opened input terminal, i.e. input terminal which is not in use, thereby to prevent inductive coupling between these two terminals and thus improve the internal isolation characteristics of the switch. However, in change-over switches having such means, the grounding path used to effect the shield is often considerably long and exhibits a correspondingly large impedance, so as to diminish the shielding effect and thus deteriorate the isolation characteristics. Further, such switches are often objectionally complex in manufacture and assembly so as to add costs to production.